


My Peach, Juicy Soft And So Delicious

by cosmicfox



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dry Orgasm, Fisting, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hyungline are daddies, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Subspace, Sugar Baby Yugyeom, Sugar Daddy, Yugyeom is a brat, Yugyeom is so spoilt, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicfox/pseuds/cosmicfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yugyeom plays sugar baby to six men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jaebum's Pretty Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Um I really don't know what to say about this. It's a long time coming. I've been planning a SugarBaby!Yugyeom series for a while. This fic will be the first instalment of that. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> The title is taken from Sweet Design by Sia.

Shaving his legs was such a hassle, that’s what Yugyeom thought. He didn’t particularly enjoy the chore, the small cuts or the aching in his back from being hunched over for so long. However he hadn't done it for himself, no. He’d done it for the boy in front of him.

“Twirl for me, Yugyeom,” Yugyeom did as he was told and slowly turned, feeling the soft fabric of the red dress he was wearing brush over the back of his pale, silken thighs. The boy let out a stifled breath, reaching up to brush his finger tips down the exposed skin of Yugyeom’s leg. The younger boy smirked, satisfied that he’d done a good job with the task he’d been given.

“You’re so beautiful,” Jaebum stopped in front of him, eyes dark and possessive, “Has _daddy_ ever told you that?”

“Many times.” Yugyeom was curt, causing the boy to growl and step into his space, an arm snaking around Yugyeom’s waist, pulling him close, and the other getting lost in his hair, tugging tightly at the roots. He tried to say something, another comment, but the teeth grazing his neck caused him to stifle his words.

“You treat your daddy so bad,” sharp teeth nipped up his neck and the younger boy threw his head back, allowing Jaebum to exploit the show of new skin. “Does he have to teach you a lesson?”

Yugyeom could feel the older boy’s erection pressing into his thigh and the smirk on his face deepened, it was so easy to get Jaebum worked up. But alas, he didn’t want to get fucked right now, he wanted to fuck Jaebum up.

So with strong hands, Yugyeom pushed Jaebum away. The older boy’s face darkened and the sharpness of his eyes almost cut through him but Yugyeom just smiled back, sweet and innocent.

Turning them, Yugyeom walked Jaebum backwards and pushed him down on the large bed behind him. Jaebum reached out to touch him, to brush his hands over the thighs he loved so much but Yugyeom batted them away, shaking his finger.

“Don’t touch,” he said kicking the older boy’s legs apart and standing between them, he dropped down to peck a kiss on Jaebum’s lips before hovering over his face, “You don’t get to touch me.”

In any other situation Jaebum would have dominated him for being so disrespectful. The older boy would have fucked an apology out of his sweet, plump lips, but now he was silent. The look on his face was stricken and Yugyeom bit his lip in delight.

He pulled back, drawing his hands up his dress, dragging his fingertips over the curves of his body. The dress rode up at his movements, revealing the purple lace underwear he was wearing underneath, before it fell back in place. He pouted, toeing the floor dramatically, his heels clicking, as he stepped away from Jaebum.

“Do you want to play with me, daddy?” Yugyeom asked in a childish tone, poking a finger into his mouth and letting it play over his lips. Jaebum made a choked noise behind his closed lips and it was the only indication the older boy gave that he was listening. He looked distracted, eyes hungrily drinking in the sight of his _baby boy_ in front of him.

Yugyeom twirled, his dress swaying around his thighs and began moving his hips in a hypnotic fashion. His hands were back to pressing up his body and as he swayed, he turned to Jaebum, giving him a sultry look. Then, with his back to the older boy, he dropped down to his knees, arching his back and wiggling his ass in the air.

“Do you want me?” Yugyeom asked, watching the older boy grip his knees and swallow loudly. He smirked licking a finger and wasted no time, he threw the skirt over his hips and slipped a finger underneath his panties. He drew out his moans in an explicit manner, knowing how dirty Jaebum liked them, as he began to finger himself.

“Yugyeom.” His name was bit out between gritted teeth and Yugyeom smiled, running his tongue over his lips.

“Yes, daddy?” Yugyeom pulled his hand back and brought it to his mouth, moaning around his fingers at the taste of himself on them.

“I’m going to make you regret this.” Yugyeom turned to him, approaching the boy on his hands and knees before stopping just out of arms reach.

“Regret what, daddy?” He was doe eyed and acting innocent again, flattening his dress over his thighs as he sat back on his heels.

“Teasing me. I’m going to make you wish you hadn’t.” Jaebum looked positively furious, even though his voice was controlled. Yugyeom knew he didn’t have long before the older boy exploded but he loved toying with him.

“Oh really?” Yugyeom asked using Jaebum’s thighs as leverage to help him stand, “How are you going to do that when you’re not allowed to touch me, remember?”

He stood over Jaebum and the older boy tilted his head back. Yugyeom kissed him then, a slow playful kiss that quickly became deeper and needier, with Jaebum’s tongue forcing itself into his mouth.

“Now, daddy, didn’t I say you couldn’t touch me.” Yugyeom asked breathlessly, the older boys face cupped in his hands.

“Do you want to play with me?” he watched the slow nod on the other boys face before he tutted loudly, “I can’t hear you, daddy.” Jaebum’s chin jutted out in an angry expression that had Yugyeom smiling largely. The older boy hated to beg and he loved teasing it from him.

“You can’t have me until I hear you say it.”

“Yes, baby, I want to play with you.” The words were difficult for the older boy so Yugyeom rewarded him by guiding his hands up his silky thighs. Jaebum needed no more of an invitation and quickly moved to grasp his ass cheek, squeezing them.

“I’m yours for tonight, daddy,” Yugyeom drew him up for a kiss, “Play with me.”

He gasped suddenly flipped down onto the bed with Jaebum on top of him, a predatorily look on his face. Yugyeom’s hands were suddenly pinned over his head by one of Jaebum’s and the other pushed his head back, giving the older boy better access to mark himself over the younger boy’s neck.

In a flash Jaebum had his belt unbuckled and Yugyeom’s panties pulled down. He settled himself between the taller boy’s thighs, biting down hard as he pushed in.

Yugyeom keened into him, arching his back so Jaebum would sink into him faster. Once stretched and down to Yugyeom’s hips, Jaebum lifted the younger boy’s legs up over his shoulders and kissed his ankle.

“Oh god, _daddy_ , yes!”

The pace he set was an unforgiving onslaught that had Yugyeom grasping at the sheets beneath him. His voice became hoarse as his cries tore through him and, knowing the older boy liked to hear them he had no shame in letting them fill the room.

Then, as he reached his edge, Jaebum stopped his strides and pinched the base of Yugyeom’s dick in a rough hold. Yugyeom made a strangled sound, choking on his spit as he tried to pull his hands out from where they were restrained.

“Daddy, please! Oh, daddy, please let me come!”

“Tease me, will you?” Jaebum hissed into his ear, pulling out slowly and thrusting back in with a snap of his hips, “I’m going to make you wish you hadn’t.”

Jaebum continued the previous pace, hand still gripping Yugyeom’s dick and the younger boy shook through his dry orgasm. He jerked his hips, trying to squirm away but Jaebum didn’t let up and continued to pound into him until he was at the edge once more.

 “Please, _daddy_ , please!” Yugyeom cried out through his pants and the older boy smirked, enjoying the sight of Yugyeom whining pathetically.

“Do you want to come?” Jaebum whispered into his ear and Yugyeom nodded, unconsciously letting out string of begging words, straining his head to see Jaebum’s cock bury into him once more. It was too much, he was already clenching and he whimpered loudly.

“Come for daddy.” Jaebum released his dick and it twitched, squirting out jets of white hot come onto his dress and the older boy’s stomach. Jaebum rode out his orgasm and Yugyeom eyelids dropped shut, head thrown back in bliss.

“You feel so tight, baby. You’re going to make me— _ah_!” Jaebum came before he could finish his sentence and Yugyeom clenched around him, milking him. Jaebum’s whispered explicates into his ear before they turned to praising, more loving words.

Yugyeom watched as the older boy pulled out and left to collect a wet towel from the bathroom. He was back seconds later and cleaned the younger boy up before settling down beside him. Yugyeom turned into his side and rested his head on Jaebum’s chest, enjoying his fast beating heart.

Yugyeom sat up suddenly and examined his dress, smiling at the older boy, holding the hemline out prettily, “Do you think I look good, daddy?”

“Yes, baby, you’re so pretty.”

“Does come stain?” Yugyeom asked and the laugh that bubbled in Jaebum’s chest made him laugh too. He fingered the wet patches on the fabric over his stomach.

“I think so, baby, but I can just buy you new dresses.” Jaebum pulled him back down and kissed his hairline. Yugyeom sighed, content, but mournful for the dress he’d picked out special for this occasion.

“I would like that, thank you,” Yugyeom reached up and kissed Jaebum’s lips, feeling a hand draw lazy circles on his back. He’d never get used to how well his daddy treated him.

 


	2. BamBam's Brat

Yugyeom loved unravelling his lovers until they were putty in his hand. He got them off and knew all the tricks to make their finish extra special. The reward for that was always more funds deposited in his bank account and, since Yugyeom had done such a good job getting Daddy Jaebum off, he hadn’t been surprised to see the decimal point in his bank account jump a place.

He lived a luxurious lifestyle of all the finer things and had acquired an unquenchable thirst for material goods. So when he had spare days, Yugyeom woke bright and early to go shopping.

After the deposit from Jaebum the night before, it felt only right to make a dent in his savings. So Yugyeom set his alarm early and had a whole day of shopping planned. Well, half of it would be spent buying things he wanted and then he had to meet BamBam in the afternoon to shop for a suit. Though for the life of him, Yugyeom couldn’t remember what it was for.

As Yugyeom slurped on his chocolate frappuccino, arms laden with bags and bags of goods, he realised he’d forgotten about meeting. He had half a mind to blow BamBam off, so to speak, and just go home. Yugyeom was already tired, had had cut into his beauty sleep in order to wake up bright and early and beat the rush. But BamBam wouldn’t let him live it down and his rudeness would make it on the vine and his lovers would be lining up to discipline by the end of the day. He didn’t want that So Yugyeom threw his drink away and made his way to the meeting point.

Luckily he was already shopping in the high-end mall the store was located in and it wasn’t too far away. He wasn’t that late and the older boy greeted him with a firm smile. BamBam looked stylish, stood out with his distinct clothing and Yugyeom took a moment to appreciate the fit of his jeans.

“Yugyeom-ah,” BamBam said, taking one handful of bags and led him to the dressing room waiting for the two of them in the back. They set his bags down in the corner of the room and Yugyeom took some pleasure at the sight of them taking up so much space. BamBam, however, was not impressed. “You better not be shitty with me today, I’ve already had one client throw a tantrum.”

“Who, me?” Yugyeom asked innocently but couldn’t stifle the yawn that broke out moments later and BamBam rolled his eyes. “I’ll be good, hyung.”

Yugyeom tried his best to be good, he really did. But after trying on the sixth or seventh suit the younger boy could feel an ache set in at the small of his back adding to the hurt already in his feet. He tried to stay quiet about it but whined when BamBam held out another, almost identical, three piece for him to put on.

“You said you’d be good.” BamBam said as he closed the curtain between them. Yugyeom mocked him under his breath and, as slowly as he could, pulled up the tailored trousers and fastened them. “I can hear you, you know.”

“What’s this even for?” The younger boy called out and pulled back the curtain for an answer, only halfway through buttoning up his shirt despite the minutes that had ticked by. BamBam shook his head, batting Yugyeom’s hands away and finished the task for him.

“I told you, it’s for the party the National Fencing Society is throwing for Jackson.” BamBam forced the waist coat and blazer onto Yugyeom’s shoulders and turned the boy to the floor to ceiling mirror, pinching at the material in places he’d need to make adjustments.

“Oh, _that_.” Yugyeom said distastefully. He hated those evenings, he spent them stuck to Jackson’s side only to be left for the rest of the evening, making small talk with snobby, rich people who he had nothing in common with.

“Yes, that. Jackson said he wanted his date to look good, so here I am, dropping everything to find you a suit.”

“If he wanted me to look good, I could have picked out my own dress.” Yugyeom began stripping himself after BamBam eventually decided it wasn’t the one for him, and passed it back for the sales assistant to hang up. The curtain, he’d forgot to shut, was pulled closed suddenly as he slipped off his trousers and he could hear BamBam clear his throat, uncomfortable with the man being there.

“Yes, well, if this was a party thrown by Jaebum-hyung or Mark, than I would find you the sluttiest number I could and tailor the hell out of it—”

“They do love to show me off,” Yugyeom smiled.

“—But it’s not and Jackson has a reputation to uphold.” _Ugh_ , reputations, who cared about them anymore, Yugyeom thought and examined his toned frame, knowing which one of his new dresses would look great for the party.

“How much more of this?” He called out but BamBam didn’t reply, just hummed in response.

He stifled another yawn and pulled back the curtain, holding onto the fabric as he stood in plain view, scantily clad in only his lace turquoise panties. The assistant, a middle aged man with a refined accent and perfect posture, tried to avert his gaze but Yugyeom was certainly a sight.

“Yugyeom, you brat!” BamBam had been picking out another suit from the overflowing rack he’d prepared in the half an hour Yugyeom had been late. The younger boy had no shame, slyly smirking and stretching out his back, looking only at BamBam who quickly jumped forward and threw the curtain closed.

The sales assistant excused himself then, scandalised, and BamBam cursed loudly, hissing insults through the curtain. Yugyeom just giggled, happy at the threat the older boy gave him of never coming back to this store again.

“But hyung, it wasn’t a big deal.” Yugyeom said but the older boy just shook his head, slotting a loaded coat hanger through the small gap in the curtain. Yugyeom whined, this time audibly and refused to take the clothes. So, now that they were alone, BamBam threw the curtain back and forced the younger boy into the clothes, dressing him as though he was a child.

“I’m tired, hyung, can’t we go home soon?”

“Not until we’ve found something.” BamBam’s voice was hard, obviously a little pissed off and he pinched the bridge of his nose when Yugyeom began squirming as he tried to button the shirt up.

“But I want to go home, can’t we do this tomorrow?” Yugyeom refused to stay still and huffed as BamBam dismissed this suit as well. “BamBam, this is boring. Let’s do something fun.”

“No, Yugyeom-ah, we have to get this done now. I’m booked up for the rest of the week and between now and the party, I need to find time to tailor whatever we decide on.”

A few outfit changes later, of two no’s and one maybe, Yugyeom refused to try on anymore. He’d grown agitated and became uncooperative. He was worn-out, his feet now not feeling any relief from him swapping his weight between them and his back was past hurting, he just needed to sit down and maybe a massage. But no matter how many times he voice this, BamBam wouldn’t listen.

BamBam, too, was annoyed. He didn’t know the boy to be so childish and if his previous client hadn’t been so difficult, he’d have the patience to deal with it but Yugyeom was just being purposely difficult and BamBam was at the end of his tether. So when the younger boy flat out refused to put on the Italian designer suit he held out to him, BamBam lost it, he needed backup. So he threw down the suit and stormed out, phone on hand.

Yugyeom felt mildly pleased with this development, stood just in his panties again and crossed his arms when BamBam came back in a few minutes later. However, the smirk was wiped from his face when the older boy held out his phone and Yugyeom was greeted by the person on the other end.

“ _Are you being difficult, Gyeomie?_ ” A shiver ran up Yugyeom’s spine at the sound of Jackson’s voice. Over the next few minutes the younger boy tired to fight his case, explaining he was tired and that BamBam was being unreasonable but Jackson, of course, knew just what to say to calm him down. He left no room for argument and the tall boy felt scolded.

“Yes daddy, I’ll be good now, I promise.” Yugyeom passed the phone back to BamBam, who was the one smirking now, and watched as the older boy spoke to his daddy, exaggerating how _disappointing_ it was for Yugyeom to be acting like this. He blushed and retrieved the suit that had been dropped earlier and put it on.

Yugyeom was using the mirror to straighten out his tie when BamBam came to stand behind him, smirk now permanent. He smoothed out the creases over his shoulders, eyes appraising the way it hugged the younger boy’s body in all the right places.

“This one is nice,” he said finger tips playing with the hairs at Yugyeom’s nape.

“It’s funny how you needed backup to control me,” Yugyeom said back and BamBam shrugged.

“It got you in the suit though, didn’t it?” He was smug and Yugyeom clicked his tongue, a distasteful look on his face. The next few suits were similarly tight in fit and, though they were still boyish, Yugyeom had to admit he liked them. By the time the last suit was handed over, he decided he wanted to get his own back. He felt slightly humiliated his daddy knew he had a tantrum and knew just what to do to get BamBam back.

Out of all his lovers, BamBam was always the hardest to rile up. The older boy wanted it when he wanted it and wouldn’t be deterred from other tasks if it was Yugyeom who wanted to tumble between the sheets. It was annoying sometimes, especially because he was so easy to fluster when he was engaged in banter with the hyungs, but it had taught Yugyeom just how to get BamBam in the mood. Now was the time to test that out.

So he had played dutiful model for the last half an hour, doing just what BamBam asked of him. He gave helpful words when the older boy was unsure about a colour and tipped the bar between the no and maybe pile with made up nonsense he couldn’t believe BamBam agreed with.

Stood in the final suit, something so vulgar he questioned the older boy’s credentials as a stylist, he examined himself in the mirror. The green colour clashed with his dark brown hair and made Yugyeom feel like a Christmas tree, not to mention the matching waistcoat and black shirt and tie underneath. But he masked his disgust and gave an honest, yet polite opinion.

“I’m not sure about this one,” BamBam said, only humming when Yugyeom spoke as though he didn’t really care what he had to say. So he pouted, only slightly, and put on his face of contemplation.

“I think these trousers are a little tight.” Yugyeom said, watching the older boy’s reflection as he went through the routine of nipping the blazer in various places.

“They’re the same size as the others.” BamBam said, dismissing him.

“No, hyung,” Yugyeom said as he gripped the hand that reached around his middle, “They’re really tight.”

BamBam looked at him through the mirror, face turning from slightly annoyed to dark as Yugyeom guided his hand over his crotch. For BamBam, the action had come out of nowhere, surprising him but it had been slowly building up, he just hadn’t noticed.

“Can you feel how tight they are?” BamBam cleared his throat and attempted to pull away but Yugyeom held on tighter, pressing his hand down as his dick became half hard at the touch. BamBam’s eyes flicked down to where his hand was and Yugyeom knew he’d won when his tongue poked out his mouth to lick his lips.

As soon as BamBam was in the mood, getting him hard was easy and Yugyeom began to grind himself down the older boy’s waist, feeling him harden quickly as he repeated the movements. The low moans that fell from BamBam’s open mouth were all the indication he needed to dip lower over his crotch.

“Not here, Yugyeom,” BamBam said suddenly though his words were empty and non-committal, his actions even more so. His hands came to grip the younger boy’s hips and began guiding them, moving Yugyeom just right, creating enough friction that made his dick twitch.

“You never want to play anymore, hyung.” Yugyeom tried to pout but the smirk on his lips broke free, BamBam didn’t seem to realise. He was more concerned by the fact that Yugyeom had halted his movements and the grip he had on the younger’s hips became bruising.

“What did you have in mind?” BamBam’s breath was hot on his neck and Yugyeom wasted no time in turning and pressing the elder’s back against the mirror. Yugyeom shut the curtain behind them and dropped down to his knees. He wasted no time unbuckling BamBam’s belt and freed his dick with a gentle hand.

“Try not to make too much noise.” Was all he said and BamBam didn’t have time to heed his words and he moaned as he hit the back of Yugyeom’s throat. It was so dirty and loud, it would be obvious what they were doing if anyone happened to overhear it. The noises that came afterwards were muffled behind the younger’s hand, which was clenched over his mouth.

As the younger boy got to work, teasing BamBam’s slit with his tongue, occasionally bobbing his head and expertly taking him in down to the base, BamBam couldn’t help but lose himself in the heat. He cried out in pleasure, gripping a hand in Yugyeom’s hair to steady him and Yugyeom hallowed out his cheeks, pressing his tongue on the underside of BamBam’s dick.

No wonder he could keep six lovers happy, BamBam thought briefly and as Yugyeom cupped his balls and began running a thumb over them, he lost it. He came on Yugyeom’s face, squirting hot seed on his cheeks and neither noticed as it dripped down onto the expensive suit he was wearing.

“That’s really hot, Yugyeom-ah,” BamBam breathed as he watched, wrecked, as Yugyeom collected the come on his fingertips and sucked them off loudly.

“Hyung, it’s what I’m good at.” Yugyeom smiled sweetly, the image of it completely contrasting to the deed he’d just done and stood up, planting a chaste kiss on BamBam’s lips. As the older boy collected himself, Yugyeom examined the suit, straightening out were it’d become out of place and noticed the drying droplets of spunk on his collar and upper chest.

They were lucky he had his daddies black titanium card on hand as it turned out the, now come stained suit, was the most expensive out of them all. BamBam was red faced as they paid for it, along with a few of the others from the maybe pile, but the sales assistant didn’t seem to notice, too happy at the number of purchases.

As they collected Yugyeom’s shopping bags, BamBam swore he would never go back there. But Yugyeom didn’t see anything wrong with a bit of fun and spent their journey to his apartment winding BamBam back up. He was already ruffled so it didn’t take much.

“I like you best like this, hyung.” Yugyeom said, taking BamBam back in his mouth and the older boy could only throw his head back and moan in reply.


	3. Jackson's Naughty Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so slowly the chapters are building up and becoming more graphic. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO ANYTHING IN THE TAGS!  
> That being said, I can't believe the response this story has had, seriously thank you. It really pushes me to want to write more, so your comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!

 

For all the trouble he and BamBam went to finding him a nice suit, Yugyeom had to admit he looked good. And despite a few hick ups, Yugyeom enjoyed his afternoon with the older boy because, if it wasn’t for all those hurdles, it wouldn’t have led to such an explosive finish back at his place.

Though he looked the part, Yugyeom didn’t enjoy the parties Jackson brought him to and tonight was no exception. The event, in honour of Jackson’s many fencing achievements, was held in the ballroom of a luxurious hotel, one that Yugyeom had never been to before and the tall boy was surprised when Jackson told him that he’d booked them a room to spend the night in so they wouldn’t have to travel back to Seoul after the party was over. Yugyeom was grateful for that, the drive there was long enough, he couldn’t imagine having to travel back after the long evening.

Jackson didn’t speak of Yugyeom’s problem with BamBam the week before and the younger boy was happy with that. Especially because Jaebum had brought it up when the two spent the night at the older boy’s place. Jaebum had teased him, telling him that Jackson would set him straight for being difficult. That was the reason why BamBam decided to call the blonde. Out of all of Yugyeom’s lovers, Jackson was the best at dealing out punishments, though Jinyoung was a close second, and Yugyeom was definitely in line for one of them.

But the smaller boy hadn’t even mentioned it, just complimented Yugyeom on his attire and opened the door for him to slide into their awaiting limo. Yugyeom thought to bring it up, tried on a few occasions but Jackson just brushed him off with a gentle yet stern voice. So Yugyeom fell into a false sense of security and didn’t know that his behaviour tonight would dictate just how heavy handed Jackson would be later.

The party began well. Yugyeom didn’t mind meeting all of Jackson’s friends, contacts, managers, and fans. He didn’t mind when Jackson had to leave to talk to someone important across the room and Yugyeom stood by himself by the windows, sipping champagne. And Yugyeom actually enjoyed the little ceremony that happened after dinner and Jackson was given an award to honour his outstanding achievements in fencing.

Then somewhere between his seventh glass of the fizzy beverage and Jackson leaving him for the third time, Yugyeom became annoyed. The people began to grate on his nerves and the way the blonde seemed to enjoy spending more time with the party guests than with him made Yugyeom jealous.

“Can we go soon?” he whispered and the older boy, who’d been in the middle of speaking to a sponsor, gave him a hard glare. The look told Yugyeom he should probably be careful but the alcohol in his veins dulled his senses and he couldn’t halt his tongue from asking again.

“Yugyeom,” Jackson said taking him by the arm and pulling him to the side, “You’re being very rude. There are so many people here, are you really so _dull_ that you can’t find someone to hold a conversation with?”

Yugyeom looked at the older boy, stung by his words. He thought to say something in reply but he suddenly became emotional and decided it was best he leave. Jackson agreed and gave him the hotel key, telling him he’d be up later. Yugyeom didn’t look back as he left and felt the older boy’s eyes burning holes into his back.

By the time Jackson got to the hotel room it was close to midnight. Yugyeom had cried himself to sleep, brain fuzzy and Jackson’s words heavy in his mind, and was woken by gentle caresses on his neck. He enjoyed the feeling and moved into the touch, enjoying how gentle the blonde was being with him.

But then Jackson pulled away and Yugyeom sat up in bed to watch him throw his jacket over the chair, the same one his own blazer and tie was screwed up on, and slip his shoes off and place them side by side near the wall. This should have been an indication as to what was to come, Jackson’s controlled and drawn out movements were a warning sign, but the younger boy was still sleepy from his nap and Jackson didn’t show his face, not until he came to perch on the bed next to him.

“You’re so spoilt, Gyeomie. We’ve not taught you well, have we?” Jackson’s hands were back on his neck, pressing finger tips into the sensitive spot at Yugyeom’s nape. Despite his voice being soft and his movements being the same, his words were hurtful. The younger boy watched him, blinking, suddenly sensing the hidden threat behind the words. Jackson was disappointed and he was going to be punished.

“Hmm?”

“No, d-daddy, I’m not spoilt. I just wanted to spend time—” Jackson cut his words off with a squeeze at his neck, eyes dangerous. Then his next actions became deliberately slow, large calloused hands came up to tug the tie from his own neck and Yugyeom watched as his hands were collected from under the bed sheets and were bound together.

“Please, daddy, I’ll be good now, I promise!” It was too late for begging, Yugyeom knew but he thought maybe the older boy wouldn’t be so hard on him. The look on Jackson’s face, however, did not falter and Yugyeom bowed his head in shame.

“Stand up.” Yugyeom did as he was told and quickly scrambled out of bed and in front of the blonde who was collecting one of the table chairs from the corner. He sat down on it and gestured the younger boy to come forward and sit in his lap.

“You’ve been acting out of late,” Jackson said to him, a hand squeezing his inner thigh whilst the other worked on unbuttoning Yugyeom’s shirt. The younger boy didn’t reply, just stayed quiet and allowed his shirt to be opened. Jackson immediately began tweaking his left nipple between his forefinger and thumb, rolling the nub and flicking it suddenly.

“We’ve done so much, but it seems we’ve coddled you and all you do now is throw it back in our faces.” Yugyeom hissed as his nipple was suddenly tugged harshly. Jackson took the other in his mouth, nipping at it with his teeth, sucking the sensitive skin. His other hand found its way into his lap and Jackson made quick work of getting Yugyeom hard, palming his dick until it tented in his trousers. Yugyeom threw his head back, moaning loudly and feeling like he was being treated more than punished.

“Go lie on the bed.” The words were cutting and voice hard, Yugyeom had been too busy enjoying the feeling of Jackson touching him to respond and suddenly the older boy stood, throwing Yugyeom off his lap and onto the floor.

“Are you going deaf?” Jackson asked, being at the waist to look Yugyeom in the eye, “Go lie on the bed.”

Yugyeom scrambled up from the floor and climbed onto the bed. He didn’t know how Jackson wanted him so he settled on all fours, bum in the air for him, but the blonde had other ideas and yanked him by the ankles, pulling him down, so his stomach was flat on the bed and his legs were hanging off the end.

“You’ve been such a bad boy.” Jackson said and he easily manoeuvred Yugyeom’s pants off and pushed them down to his ankles. The cool air hitting his ass cheeks made Yugyeom shiver. Then his mind reeled as suddenly the blonde’s hand collided with his right ass cheek, causing him to cry out in surprise.

“You’ve been talking back to your elders,” A slap hit his buttocks, the stinging causing tears to spurt into Yugyeom’s eyes. “Disrespecting us, even though we’ve taken such good care of you,” Another slap, this time harder and more precise, overlapping were other previous two had hit. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

“I’m sorry, daddy! I’ll be better, I promise, I’ll be good!” Yugyeom cried out, the tears overflowing as another smack landed on his right ass cheek. He yelped as a sudden tally of slaps echoed in the hotel room and Yugyeom squirmed on his front, attempting to move his lower body so the hits wouldn’t land on his already bruising bum. His dick rubbed the bed underneath and the pleasure of it mixed with the pain from the spanking, giving him a new pleasurable feeling that caused his toes to curl.

“You always say you’re sorry but your attitude never changes!” Jackson spat back and as another hand come down on Yugyeom’s backside, something inside him snapped and the tears came flowing freely. He hated that he’d made Jackson mad and he knew he deserved the punishment the blonde was giving him, but it hurt so much. He gripped the sheets beneath, using them between his teeth to stifle his cries. The line between pleasure and pain had been crossed as Jackson went to town on him, lashing his behind in quick movements, and Yugyeom wailed as he was hit again.

Jackson shushed him as his hand stilled, coming around to push the hair from his eyes and brush away the falling tears. His large hands that had caused all the pain were suddenly delicate and they massaged the angry coloured skin. Yugyeom was a little embarrassed by his inability to keep it together, after all this wasn’t the first time he’d been disciplined, but older boy had been a little too rough this time and he was hurting.

Concentrating only on the pain and his dick still grazing the bed below him, Yugyeom hadn’t realised Jackson had moved away until suddenly something cold and wet dribbled down his ass cheeks. The blonde was back standing behind him but his hands were doing something different.

“ _Ah_ ,” Yugyeom whimpered as Jackson’s lubed up fingers drew up his crack and danced around his hole. A kiss placed on his abused cheek as a distraction and Jackson pushed in, finger slow and probing. Yugyeom was tight but the overuse of lubricant was on Jackson’s side and soon he was down to his knuckle.

The second finger was inserted to a muffled moan from the younger boy, who had the sheets back between his teeth again, and this time Jackson curled his fingers up as he began pumping back and forth, finding Yugyeom’s prostate and brushing over it continuously. Yugyeom moaned, his body clenching and unclenching at the feeling of the bundle of nerves being abused.

By the third finger, Yugyeom was panting and moaning, pushing back against each thrust and his orgasm built quickly. Jackson picked up speed, mercilessly hitting the younger boy’s prostrate over and over again and it wasn’t long until Yugyeom was falling over the edge.

“Did you come?” Jackson asked, though he already knew the answer, the feeling of Yugyeom’s muscles tightening around his fingers making it apparent. He clicked his tongue loudly and withdrew his fingers and began to lube up his hand. “You know you’re not supposed to come without telling me.”

“I’m sorry, daddy,” Yugyeom breathed heavily, brain swirling as his come soaked into the sheets below his crotch and the wetness rubbed against his skin, the friction prolonging his pleasure. His back tensed suddenly as Jackson’s finger slotted back in his hole and the older boy used his spare hand to relax him, caressing Yugyeom’s inner thighs.

“We’re gonna try something new, is that okay, Gyeomie?” Jackson kissed his unblemished cheek, the wet sounds making Yugyeom blush slightly.

“Okay, daddy, I trust you,” Yugyeom opened his legs wider as the three fingers that had done so well in unravelling him were back inside.

“If I hurt you or if I’m going too fast, you need to tell me,”

“I will, I promise, daddy.” Yugyeom’s dick was already hard again and arousal pooled into his stomach as he keened back against the older boy.

“Good boy.” Jackson whispered and Yugyeom felt stimulated by the praise, mewling and feeling more turned on even more now that the older boy was praising him instead of punishing him.

The forth finger stretched him out good and Yugyeom had to hold his breath at how it burned. He felt himself being stretched more than he had ever before but slowly he adjusted. Jackson was back to massaging his ass cheeks, hand gripping a handful of skin to keep Yugyeom in place.

Then slowly, with Yugyeom’s mind only willing him to relax, Jackson pushed his hand in past the knuckle, thumb tucking inside, and Yugyeom whined loudly. The pain of it was slowly ebbed away as his hole adjusted to the size of Jackson’s hand inside him.

 “You’re such a good boy, you’re so beautiful, Yugyeomie.” Yugyeom opened up around him and Jackson could feel his dick twitch in his pants at the sight. He didn’t dare move though, afraid of pushing it too far too fast and waited until he was sure Yugyeom was relaxed enough for him to continue.

“Are you ready?” Yugyeom just groaned in reply but nodded his head, hair tousling slightly at the movement.

Jackson began stretching out his fingers inside Yugyeom and the younger boy moaned loudly, feeling his prostate being grazed by the blondes knuckle. Then with one last push, causing Yugyeom to yelp at the sudden movement, Jackson’s hand disappeared inside his body.

“ _Oh, daddy, ah_!” Yugyeom cried out and all of his walls were suddenly being touched by careful fingers. He’d never felt such a sensation and though it felt foreign, it literally took his breath away with how _good_ it felt.

With Yugyeom now only knowing the waves of pleasure that came from Jackson fisting his stretched out hole, he let his cries out freely. He couldn’t concentrate on anything else as the older boy’s fingers curled and pressed against his prostate, rubbing against it and not letting up from his maddening pace.

“I’m so _c-close_ , daddy.” Yugyeom somehow managed the words out between his panting breaths and Jackson responded to them by jostling his arm more and it was too much. Yugyeom swore he’d never come so hard and the waves threatened to drown him. His eyes rolled back, hands going white at how hard he was gripping the sheets, heartbeat seeming to skip then jump to a thousand beats per second as he came. His insides felt liquefied and it jiggled around his body, the pressure from before releasing like a dam and it felt _so_ good.

“Good boy, Gyeom,” Jackson praised, gently extracting his hand and kissing his sensitive hole, lapping up the lubricant that leaked out. Yugyeom jerked at the action, feeling overly sensitive to every movement and he looked back at the blonde through hooded eyelids, successfully blessed out.

“That’s okay, my love,” Jackson said as Yugyeom, despite being tired and sluggish, reached out for his throbbing erection, ready to get him off. “Let’s just get you cleaned up.”

Yugyeom felt too weak to move much but that was okay because Jackson was strong enough to lift him and the older boy carried him, bridal style, into the en-suite bathroom. They showered together, with the Jackson lathering Yugyeom with grapefruit smelling body wash, and carefully washed him all over.

Then, once Yugyeom was dry and dressed in a pair of pyjamas, Jackson tucked him into bed and cuddled up behind him, lulling him to sleep with light kisses on his neck.

 

 


	4. Mark's Office Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop! The next chapter!

 

Yugyeom looked out of place.

The line of cubicles that dominated the office floor were a maze to get through if you didn’t know where you were going but he did and Yugyeom expertly made his way down the walkways, eyes flittering over men and women who were hard at work doing what they did best, making money. The walls of the cubicles weren’t that big, came up to his chest and the large electronic board on the far wall, with numbers and letters in red and green constantly changing and held most of the employees attention. So he slinked by unnoticed.

He was sure he’d be stopped from proceeding at least once because his skinny jeans and leather jacket were stark in contrast to the suits and ties and smart dresses they were all wearing. But he made his way without a hitch to the large office at the end of the room, the large windows covered with dark cream blinds which were closed.

“Hyung?” Yugyeom knocked on the door, faltering only slightly when the man’s assistant spotted him and as she shook her head to enter, he slipped inside. The room was warm, despite the windows open as far as they could go and the cool breeze that filtered in brought the smell of the meat grilling restaurant across the street.

“I hope you brought food because I’m starving,” Mark didn’t look up from his papers but Yugyeom lifted the brown paper bag in his hand anyway and the sound of it brushing against his leg echoed slightly. Despite the craziness of the office he’d just stepped out of and the sound of the busy street below, the room was quiet.

Yugyeom rolled his eyes, knowing that Mark knew he’d brought food because that’s what he did every Monday, provided lunch and gave him company to ease the stresses of a new week beginning. And easing stress was something he was really very good at. In fact Yugyeom would think he was just as good at his job as Mark was at whatever he did… The older boy had explained it to him many times but the younger couldn’t process it. Mark just resided to tell him _I make a lot of money_ and that was all he could remember or really cared to.

Yugyeom sat himself down on the chair positioned opposite the desk and enjoyed the sight of his love working hard. His stomach rumbled however and the smell from outside and the contents in the bad simultaneously wafted into his nostrils.

“Are you ready to eat?” He asked, bending to lay their dinner out on the table, various containers of size and colour releasing steam as Yugyeom carefully peeled off each lid. Mark collected his papers and slotted them in his top desk draw before leaving his chair to get plates from the break room.

“How was your lecture?” Mark set the plates down and watched as Yugyeom stood to evenly distribute their lunch, the japchae looking particularly appetising as it filled his plate. The way the younger boy didn’t respond made Mark sharply look at him, eyes narrowed, “Did you even go?”

“Of course I did, hyung,” Yugyeom pushed his plate forward and took his own before carefully sitting down and digging into his meal. Then between mouthfuls he continued, “It’s just hard to concentrate when I’m still sensitive.”

Mark smirked, Jackson had told him of his plan to punish Yugyeom and he hadn’t remembered until that moment that it had actually happened. Jackson was normally quite quick to give into the younger boy, who cried and whined like a child when things got too much, but the way Yugyeom shuffled in his chair was proof that the blonde had carried out on his threat.

“So he really did it then?” Yugyeom glared at him, shovelling a piece of beef into his mouth, which was all the answer he needed. “Are you too sensitive for _desert_?”

Yugyeom bit through his noodles and quickly swallowed the contents of his mouth before shaking his head, no, he wasn’t too sensitive. If he was, Yugyeom knew he’d still be welcome for lunch but he knew the older boy enjoyed _that_ time together. Something about desks, doing it in the office with the danger of his employees or someone overhearing them or walking in, got Mark off. Yugyeom didn’t judge him but rather began to enjoy the kink too.

They ate in silent then, the sounds outside the room filtering in alongside the younger eating noisily.

“Won’t you close your mouth when you’re eating?”

“I thought you liked me with my mouth—” Yugyeom didn’t get to finish as a bundle of napkins were thrown at him and he had to move his head quickly to dodge them. The older boy smiled though, mischievous, as he watched, fondly as Yugyeom finished eating, his own plate empty and practically licked clean.

Mark called in his personal assistant to clear the food away, a young man, probably a year or so older than Yugyeom, and the younger boy raised his eyebrows. As the he left the room, the two watching him go, Yugyeom pouted.

“Am I going to have to worry about him?”

Mark gestured him over and Yugyeom immediately stood, walking around the desk and perched on the edge of it, next to wear the older boy’s legs came out from underneath. He placed his hands on Yugyeom’s waist, fingers brushing underneath his shirt and lightly ticking the skin.

“Only if you keep running your mouth off like you do.” Mark was teasing him but it still made Yugyeom frown and cross his arms over his chest.

“That’s a part of my charm, remember?” the older boy just hummed in response, hand pushing up Yugyeom’s white shirt and it was quickly thrown over his head and tossed to the side. Mark marvelled at the toned, pale skin underneath and wasted no time running his hands over it, exploring it as though his mouth hadn’t once already claimed every part of it.

“Turn around.” Yugyeom did as he was told as Mark unbuckled his belt and pushed his trousers down and he stepped out of them when they gathered at his ankles. The red lace panties his was wearing weren’t large enough to cover his whole ass and the purple bruises on his right cheek stood out largely in contrast. “He really did a number on you didn’t he?”

Mark moaned as he carefully lowered Yugyeom’s panties and the younger boy took his position over the desk, bum in the air. He caressed the bruised cheek and tutted loudly, shaking his head. Mark made a note to give Jackson a piece of his mind later, the blonde knew how much he liked Yugyeom’s ass. Still, looking at it in all its glory before him, Mark thought it looked good.

“Touch me, _daddy_ ,” Yugyeom said looking back at him over his shoulder, lips pursed and hips wiggling in anticipation. Mark jolted slightly at the use of the pet name, knowing Yugyeom only used it on him when the younger boy wanted to control the situation. It was like a switch had gone off in Yugyeom’s mind and he had gone from his normal self to a sexy, dirty boy, thirsty for whatever attention the person he was with would give him.  And Mark complied, moving forward and placed a wet kiss on each ass cheek before slowly moving up his back, dipping his tongue out, and biting at Yugyeom’s shoulder, eliciting a moan from him.

Yugyeom was still sore from whatever else Jackson had done to him but Mark lubed up and worked slowly, gently messaging the puckered hole before probing and easing in. Yugyeom shivered at his touch, with the older boy’s hand slotting between his legs and began stroking his dick slowly. Then the biting at his shoulder continued and Mark roughly grazed his teeth across the nape of his neck.

“Daddy,” Yugyeom whined, cutting his words as a particularly jagged thrust of Mark’s finger hit his prostate, “Can I taste you?” The younger boy licked his lips seductively, dragging his tongue along his bottom lip and Mark pulled his fingers away in response. He sat back in his chair and watched as Yugyeom dropped down between his legs and opened his trousers.

Yugyeom breathed through the thin material of the older boy’s boxers, feeling Mark’s dick twitch before hooking his finger in the waistband and pulled them down.

Yugyeom held him at the base whilst the other hand went lower, cupping his balls and running his thumb across them. Mark threw his head back, hand coming up to his hair as the younger boy’s tongue licked playfully around the head, dipping into the slit before his mouth enclosed over the head.

“Fuck, Yugyeom,” Mark hissed out locking eyes with his as he looked up at the older boy through his eyelashes, enjoying the sight of him unravelling so quickly. Then, without any warning, he sunk down low, lower than Mark could really comprehend and as he hit the back of Yugyeom’s throat his hand involuntarily gripped into Yugyeom’s hair and tugged harshly.

Yugyeom’s mouth felt so hot and _god_ he knew just what to do with it. Mark swore he would just come from that and as Yugyeom pulled back and took him all the way back in, the younger boy swallowed around him, drinking the precum that was leaking from his head and Mark had to push him back, almost throwing the younger boy onto the floor with the force.

“Fuck!” Mark said out of breath, staring at the smirking boy in front of him. If he was a man with little willpower, he would have exploded from Yugyeom’s tricks right then and there but he had been looking forward to fucking him all week and wouldn’t finish so quickly.

Getting Yugyeom up on the desk was easy, with Mark lifting him to perch on its edge and settling in between the younger boy’s long legs. Then, with Yugyeom already stretched out and literally begging for him, Mark entered him in one hard thrust.

Yugyeom fell back on the desk, squealing in delight as Mark filled him and began moving in long, steady strides, pulling out almost completely before pushing back and slapping against the younger boy’s skin.  The pace was comfortable, causing a string of airy moans fall from Yugyeom’s mouth and he sat up to take Mark’s lips.

“You taste so good,” Yugyeom whispered, nipping Mark’s bottom lips before diving back in and fighting for dominance in his mouth. Mark growled, thrusting harder, picking up speed and the force he built up to, each plunge, caused Yugyeom to fall back again, the various pens and folders daggering into the flesh of his back, and the sound of the desk scraping against the floor echoing throughout the room.

Then Mark became erratic, pounding fast and carelessly, hips shaking and low groans bubbling up through his chest and tore from his lips. He came with one last thrust, painfully gripping Yugyeom’s hips in his hands and fell forward against the boy’s chest.

Yugyeom reached between their bodies for his dick and pumped himself through to a release, panting heavily into Mark’s messy blonde hair, and caught his come in his hands before lapping up the liquid with his tongue. Mark pressed kisses into his chest, lazily dragging his tongue through the small patch of sweat on Yugyeom’s chest and the younger boy laughed, ticklish.

Mark sat back in his chair with a tired heave, breath still levelling out and Yugyeom sat up, running a hand through his hair to try and flatten it out. They smiled at one another fondly and Mark had half a mind to devour Yugyeom’s pretty little mouth but the younger boy would taste of himself and he didn’t really like that. So instead he reached out and offered his hand, which Yugyeom took, and the two sat together for a while, just looking at one another and squeezing each other’s hands.

Then, a little while later, Mark regretfully admitted he had a lot of work to do so Yugyeom dropped down from the desk and collected his things. He quickly put his clothes back on and borrowed Mark’s aftershave as a way of attempting to cover up the stench of sex on his body. They kissed, only after Yugyeom had chewed on his spearmint gum, and Mark led them to the door, the older boy straightening Yugyeom’s clothes like a mother would on their child’s first day of school.

“Aren’t you going to thank me for lunch?” Yugyeom asked, towering over the smaller boy and reached up to fix his tie.

“Me thank _you_?” Mark asked in disbelief, “I paid for it.”

“Yeah but I had go get it and bring it here.”

“It was on your way,”

“Not if I wanted to get the bus—”

“—you hate getting the bus.”

“Yeah, but I still like the option.” Mark shook his head, bringing Yugyeom down for a kiss and the younger boy whined playful, bringing their bodies together to deepen it.

It was a sweet goodbye and Mark watched as Yugyeom made his way through his office floor and to the elevator at the other end of the room. They locked eyes, Yugyeom waving shyly and Mark smiled largely, waving back.

The smell of sex hung in the air for the rest of the day, despite the open windows but Mark liked that because it was a pleasant reminder of what the two had done.

 


	5. Jinyoung's Plaything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading my smut. I'm going to hell.
> 
> WARNING: BDSM, multiple orgasms, subspace, and aftercare. Be prepared and read the tags if you are unsure.

 

Yugyeom has never known so much pleasure from a dining chair. Nor so much discomfort.

Yugyeom had been in the same awkward position for the last two hours, Jinyoung coming and going, sometimes watching him as he jerked himself off, pleasuring himself to Yugyeom being restrained. He’d already come twice but Yugyeom hadn’t come at all and his body ached with both the need to be touched and in protest at the angle it was in.

He was naked, with his arms handcuffed to the arms of the chair, body slumped down so that his back was lying across the cushioned seat and his bum hung off the end. He’d been told to stay still. That was easier said than done however as his legs, though free, were spread and his toes were pointed against the hard wood floor, into an awkward position that left his calves burning now that he’d been left there for so long.

“Do you remember your safe word?”

Yugyeom bit down on the ball gag in his mouth and nodded a reply. It may have been ridiculous for him to ask, since the younger boy couldn’t reply properly, but they’d learnt through trial and error that it was easier for Yugyeom to speak around his gags than have to do a movement especially as he was restrained like he was.

He arched his back as Jinyoung stepped towards him, keening to be touched and he was rewarded with a smooth hand drawing over his thighs and stomach. The older boy bent at the waist, pulling up his trousers as not to strain the expensive material, and slotted his hands in the pockets of his waistcoat, levelling his eyes with Yugyeom.

He looked through half lidded eyes at Jinyoung, lifting his chin and tried to convey how much he wanted to be touched, how desperately he wanted something to override the aching in his body. Jinyoung in turn looked indifferent to him and dropped onto his heels, hovering just out of reach of the long legs he was in between.

“Are you ready?” He asked, eyebrow quirking in question and Yugyeom whined through his gag, nodding his head largely and bucking his free hanging hips, erection bouncing as he did. Jinyoung smirked and reached forward to take the younger boy’s dick in his hands, slowly stroking it.

Yugyeom mewled at the touch, the first contact his dick had had since Jinyoung had stripped him earlier, and it felt great. In his revelling, Yugyeom’s feet flattened on the floor and, at seeing it, Jinyoung pulled his hand away.

“Now, now, my love,” Jinyoung clicked his tongue, head shaking, “We can’t begin unless you keep those toes pointed.” Yugyeom lifted his legs onto his toes and clenched his eyes together at the pain in his feet. The strain of holding his legs up, of arching his feet and putting all the weight onto his compressed toes was almost too much and Yugyeom’s leg shook.

Once back into the position he wanted, Jinyoung wrapped his finger’s back around the younger boy’s dick and began pumping again except this time his movements were rough and fast. Yugyeom spluttered, whining explicitly.

“We’re going to try and break the record,” Yugyeom’s breath hitched, body exploding as he came and it was only when, after he’d come down from his high and Jinyoung was still stroking him back to full hardness, did he understand the words.

It had been a few months since they’d last tried to push Yugyeom to his limits. Jinyoung had pushed him until he was floating in subspace and needed more than a whole day to recover, relying completely on the older boy to care for him, which he did with gentle hands. For some reason, Jinyoung liked to really test him and, though Yugyeom had to admit it felt so good, it took a lot out of him. In the end he’d had seven orgasms over a period of four hours and his brain had been fried to the point where he could only make noises, he couldn’t even keep his eyelids open.

“Are you ready?” Jinyoung asked and Yugyeom nodded his head, watching as the older boy took out a bottle of lube from his pockets and began stretching out his hole with his long fingers. He hummed at the feel of his prostate being touched but Jinyoung pulled away before it could be stimulated.

The older boy stood then, and walked the short distance to the set of wooden drawers at the opposite side of the room and, though they looked inconspicuous, blending into the stylish setting of Jinyoung’s bedroom, they housed all of his toys. Yugyeom strained his neck to see what he’d pull out but Jinyoung blocked his view with his broad shoulders.

Yugyeom’s gag prevented him from talking but the sadistic looks Jinyoung was throwing him made the younger boy squirm and whine helplessly. The wait, the anticipation and build up was tormenting, but eventually Jinyoung returned, large dildo in hand.

“You have to hold this in, Yugyeom,” Jinyoung said pointedly, lubing up the red sex toy, “Do you understand?” He waited for Yugyeom to nod in reply before slowly inserting the toy into his wet, puckered hole.

The feel of it filling him was enough for Yugyeom to let out a string of moans and his eyelids flickered closed in the pleasure of it. He hadn’t noticed the wire sticking out from the end of the dildo, only saw Jinyoung as their eyes locked in a heated look, as he sat delicately on the bed across from him, legs folded and something in his hands. It was only when the toy inside him began vibrating did Yugyeom realise the wire and the something in his hands was a remote.

“Hmm,” Yugyeom hummed, hips bucking and body clenching at the feeling of the dildo vibrating against his walls. The low setting was the build up and as Jinyoung notched up to the higher levels, Yugyeom came undone.

His second orgasm of the night was quiet, eye contact with Jinyoung broken as he clenched them shut letting the sensations take him. His second and third orgasms, however, were loud and as he came for a fourth time, seed squirting all over his stomach and chest, it rippled through him on an in breath and he choked on the air, gasping around the ball gag.

The dildo dropped onto the floor and Jinyoung shook his head in disappointment as he collected it and slotted it back in place, easily pushing it into Yugyeom’s wet heat. Once sat back on the bed, he turned the dial to the highest setting in punishment, the vibrating sound cutting through the room like a power drill, and Yugyeom screamed, briefly fighting his restraints in surprise.

Jinyoung watched in fascination as Yugyeom’s body seized and jerked through another orgasm and, though his face remained impassive, he was drinking in the beautiful image. He loved Yugyeom like this, all entranced in his highs, hips bucking wildly and mouth letting out an uncontrollable amount of unadulterated sounds.

“Kmhm!” Yugyeom’s movements were suddenly large, legs kicking and hands opening and closing from the fists they had been clenched in. His eyes were wide, tears spurting to them. It was becoming too much for him and Jinyoung was slow in getting up, though the vibration setting was turned down low as he moved to settle between Yugyeom’s legs, the younger boy’s previous struggle stopping.

“Can you come for me again?” Yugyeom held onto the armrests in a grip that whitened his hands and nodded, breath already coming out in quick pants for what was to come. Jinyoung turned the dial up to half way and reached forward to play with Yugyeom’s dick, brushing his thumb over the head in repeated circular movements.

It wasn't long until waves crashed down on him in sudden impact and Yugyeom twitched violently as he came. This orgasm was dry, body already exhausted all his fluid in his previous releases, but it was just as mind numbingly pleasurable. And a buzzing sensation set in over his body, feeling mildly distant and floaty at the constant and repeated stimulation his prostate was getting.

Jinyoung’s yanking hands, roughly working his oversensitive dick, brought him back to the present and he looked at the older boy, licking his lips, showing he was still prepared for more, suppressing the onset of subspace that was occurring. His dick became hard again, and Jinyoung ran his tongue over the head in anticipation for he had planned next.

Sitting back slightly, Jinyoung unbuckled his belt and pulled himself out. He quickly rolled on the condom he had in his trouser pocket and pushed into Yugyeom, groaning loudly at the feel of the younger boy around him.

His thrusts were slow but combined with his hands pumping his twitching dick, Yugyeom felt the familiar build up between his hips. As he tipped over the edge again, his whole body shut down for a brief second and it was only as Jinyoung’s hands came to push his head back up and remove the gag from his mouth, did he realise he’d gone.

“Stay with me, my love,” Jinyoung snapped his fingers, lightly slapping Yugyeom’s cheeks as the younger boy fought to keep his eyelids open. Jinyoung accessed him them, noticing the distant look in his eyes and the way his body was so pliant in his hands. “I think it’s time to stop,”

“Mhmak,” he wanted to tell Jinyoung he could do one more to break the tally, vaguely aware of how many releases he’d gone through. He knew how proud the older boy would be but Yugyeom didn’t think he could make it. Every sense was heightened, every touch registering in his brain and it was too much. He couldn’t even work his tongue to say that but Jinyoung seemed to know. He’d stopped his thrust and was already pulling out but Yugyeom tried to hold him in place with a hand that felt too foreign in his mind to be his own, and pulled against the handcuffs in a pathetic attempt.

“No, Yugyeom, it’s too much.” Yugyeom whined, eyelids open and fighting to stay that way so he could communicate that he was still there, still present. The older boy sighed, running a hand over Yugyeom’s stomach, rubbing in the sticky white substance there before sinking back in, meeting the younger boy’s hips in a slow thrust.

The handcuffs were removed and he was picked up, strong hands on his bum and head, as Jinyoung carried him to the bed. He was set down on his back, legs spread wide and Yugyeom stroked himself in slow, sluggish movements and whined when the older boy didn’t start moving.

“You’re such a good boy, Yugyeom,” Jinyoung whispered, settling himself over him and slowly began thrusting. The cute moans and pants that fell from his lips were swallowed by Jinyoung’s kisses,  lightly pressing over flushed skin, moving his mouth down to suck at the younger boy’s earlobe.

Gently covering Yugyeom’s hand with his own, Jinyoung slowed his thrusting hips to a stop and pumped him through to his eighth orgasms. By then Yugyeom’s eyes were rolling and his body lay limp in a heap as he clenched and muscles twitched.

Just like the first orgasm of the night, Yugyeom was swept up by the feeling of it and it felt _so good_. However, unlike the first time, his mind stayed floating and the pleasant buzzing from before became rampant, an odd sensation that vibrated through him at the pace of his quickened heartbeat.

Jinyoung sat up and pulled out. He finished over Yugyeom, his come landing on the boy’s stomach and mixing with the fluid already there, his moans loud and filtering out from the back of his throat. Then, after tucking himself away, he went about their after session routine.

The best thing about being with Jinyoung like that was always the aftercare. The sweet nothings the boy would whisper to him, the feather touches whilst he was cleaned up, both letting him know how much he was loved, it was almost as good as all the orgasms themselves.

Yugyeom could barely function as darkness ebbed at his vision but he trusted Jinyoung to take care of him. And, just like all the times before, Jinyoung looked after him with loving actions.

 


	6. Youngjae's Love On Top

 

Yugyeom loved things fast and rough, preferred it in fact and it wasn’t any wonder that the majority of his lovers were dominant over him. And, save some coddling, his daddies were quite rough between the sheets. However it could sometimes get too much, having to bend to them and ultimately be respectful in his language, and he needed someone he could just be friendly with.

That was where BamBam and Youngjae came in, the former was thoughtful and preferred things to be planned out at least a day in advance, but the latter was spontaneous and down for anything. So when Yugyeom wanted to make a good day even better he knew which lover to call.

Youngjae’s home, an actual house with a small garden in Gangnam, was one of Yugyeom’s favourite places to go. Partly because it was full of the newest games and electronics but also because the door was always open. Even though all his loves would drop everything if he needed them, Youngjae would be there even when he didn’t need anything. The company, the companionship, was great and there didn’t have to be a reason to hangout.

Tonight was Youngjae’s night. Every lover was slotted into a carefully planned timetable, with a shared calendar on all of their phones, and Yugyeom was looking forward to spending some time with the older boy.

Normally, their nights revolved around a videogame, with Youngjae defeating Yugyeom no matter what it was they did, but tonight Youngjae had rented a film and, after a nice takeout meal, the two curled together on the plush white sofa in the older boy’s TV room.

The movie was picked specifically because Youngjae knew the younger boy would enjoy it. It was a drama film with a pretty actress and a less attractive male co-star, and wasn’t anything Youngjae would watch on his own, so maybe that was the reason why he couldn’t pay attention. That or because Yugyeom had just dyed his hair a brilliant shade of red and was wearing tight leather pants that fit the curves of his body perfectly. Or maybe it was his smell, Youngjae could smell the women’s perfume as soon as he greeted Yugyeom earlier that evening and it was intoxicating.

Forgetting the film, Youngjae looked to the younger boy in the corner of his eye and even in the flickering light from the television, he looked gorgeous. And even though he wanted to just look at the work of art in front of him, he couldn’t help the hand sliding across his lap into Yugyeom’s, nor could he help as it began stroking the toned tight expanse.

“I’m trying to watch the film, hyung.” Yugyeom dismissed him, peeling the hand away and dropping it in Youngjae’s lap. However the older boy was not deterred and leaned their shoulder’s together, extending his neck to nozzle his nose against the softness that was Yugyeom’s neck. The aroma was all Youngjae could smell and he drank it in, inhaling deeply through his nostrils.

“Hyung!” Yugyeom giggled, squirming and trying to pull away but Youngjae kept him in place, skilled hands back to rubbing his thigh whilst the other dipped into his shirt, tickling his collarbone and upper chest.

Then suddenly the film was forgotten and Yugyeom was climbing into his lap, legs either side of Youngjae’s legs as he settled his arms over the older boy’s head. Their lips came together in a slow, short, pressing before Youngjae’s hand kept him there and his tongue ran along Yugyeom’s lower lip, asking his permission to enter and Yugyeom’s mouth opened, allowing himself to be taken.

“I’ll never get over your kisses,” Yugyeom whispered breathlessly, forehead against forehead, eyes locked together. Youngjae didn’t respond at first, bringing him in for another passionate meeting but then he pulled back and the hand at the back of his neck massaged down Yugyeom’s body until they settled on his bum, squeezing the cheeks and rubbing them sensually.

“And I’ll never get over these pants,” Youngjae pulled away, making a point of the leather material, and making noises of approval as he ran his hands over the younger boy’s lower body. Yugyeom giggled again, throwing his head back carelessly, his laughter true and genuine.

“If you like them, you’ll love what’s underneath.” The previous playfulness of before was forgotten and the hungry look in Yugyeom’s eyes made blood pool into Youngjae’s lap, arousal spiking and churning in his belly.

Youngjae’s next kiss was needy, nipping at Yugyeom’s bottom lip and the younger boy peeled off his shirt in the moment they pulled away to breath before they were together again, moving quickly, teeth clashing and hands roaming freely. It was as Yugyeom’s tongue, for the first time of the night, began fighting against the visitor in his mouth did he buck his hips, rubbing his ass against Youngjae’s erection and the older boy pulled away, the low moan unexpected and breathy.

“D-do you want to go to the b-bedroom?” Youngjae could barely speaking as he moaned again, eyelids flickering closed, as Yugyeom began grinding against him in a systematic motion of his circling hips and the taller boy muffled his answer, teeth attaching to his jugular as he began sucking at the sensitive skin there. The actions, and Yugyeom’s hands grasping and running over his naked chest, were working him past the point of no return and he didn’t think he could make it to the bedroom even if he wanted to.

Yugyeom seemed to have the same idea and pulled back briefly, lifting his own shirt over his head, before leaning down to take Youngjae’s lips. In a quick succession of movements, with their lips never parting, Yugyeom had the older boy’s fly undone and his dick out, hand working it from base to tip with a firm flick of his wrists, and he swallowed the whines as they came.

Suddenly tired of the foreplay, Yugyeom stood, pulling down his leather trousers and struggled briefly with the tightness to get them off. But Youngjae helped, yanking them down to his feet and holding them so that the younger boy could step out and kick them to the side. Then, naked, Yugyeom sat back down in his lap, their tongues tangling in rough kisses and he parted only to spit on his hand, slicking up his dick before raising Yugyeom’s hips and sinking him on the head.

Youngjae hissed, guiding the younger boy down on his lap, enjoying the heat and the ease of the fit. After a moment letting Yugyeom adjust, he began jostling his legs and the puffs of air from Yugyeom’s mouth from each thrust fanned over Youngjae’s face.

Sitting back, the younger boy used Youngjae’s knees as leverage and began bouncing, pace soon quickening until his erection bounced between the two, smacking against the older boy’s stomach and the leaking head smeared precome.

“ _Ah_ , hyung, that feels so good!” Yugyeom sobbed as Youngjae began to thrust upwards to meet him on his way down. Then after the older boy’s hands clenched his ass cheeks to make his movements cleaner, a meeting of their hips had Yugyeom’s crying out, his prostrate being caught.

Then the bundle of nerves was being hit dead on, Youngjae’s upward thrusts becoming erratic , and the faster they moved, the more intense the waves became and soon Yugyeom was on the edge of his climax.

 With a shudder, he came, collapsing against the older boy’s neck, teeth biting down, and hands clutching at the headrest behind him. Youngjae thrust through his orgasm, whispering how good it felt and he could only moan in response.

“Let me finish in your mouth, Yugyeom-ah,” Yugyeom complied, jumping up and settling between Youngjae’s legs, mouth opening and tongue sticking out ready to catch the hot seed in his mouth. The older boy jerked himself with quick strokes, his spare hand running through Yugyeom’s red hair and the strangled moans that tore out of his mouth were the only warning Yugyeom got before come shot out, landing on his tongue and cheeks.

As Youngjae fell back on the sofa, panting heavily, Yugyeom collected their come, swiping his fingers through his own on Youngjae’s stomach and blindly catching it from his face, and sucked his fingers clean, moaning at the delicious taste.

Youngjae watched him through half lidded eyes, tired but flittering out sounds of approval. Then he leaned forward and took Yugyeom’s mouth, a hand holding him close to angle the younger boy’s head in a kiss that left the two of them breathless.

Then, once settled back on the sofa, breathing in a relaxed sync, they watched the end of the film. It was almost over now but with Yugyeom now lying naking in his lap, Youngjae couldn't concentrate. So, like before, they became more preoccupied with touching each other.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! One more chapter left :-) I hope you're as excited for it as I am.


	7. Yugyeom's Birthday Treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! I can't believe I've finished this fic, I've never kept with something as I have with this. Thank you for keeping with it.  
> Like I said in the notes of first chapter, this is the first installment of a SugarBaby!Yugyeom series I've been planning. The next fic will be posted within the next few weeks.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Your comments and kudos are highly appreciated!

/follow me on [tumblr](http://stoptheworldforever.tumblr.com/)/

 

 

It's Yugyeom’s birthday and his sugar daddies know just what to do to show how much they love him.

The beginning of the day had seen Yugyeom waking to a sleepy Youngjae stuck to his side. The older boy had slept over and the two had enjoyed drizzling chocolate and licking it of each other’s bodies the night before. They also enjoyed a few rounds between the sheets after waking up, with Youngjae treating him like the princess he was and Yugyeom loved the attentiveness. Though it was nothing out of the ordinary for the spoilt boy he was, Yugyeom was still grateful.

After Youngjae rushed off to work, apologising but promising to make it up later, Yugyeom took a leisurely bath and soaked in the expensive minerals BamBam had given him. The whole room smelt of lavender and it eased his tense muscles. He briefly wondered what his lovers had planned for him, his last birthday had seen him being spoilt rotten and he didn’t think they could top it. But as he read over the birthday messages they’d sent to his phone and replying with thanks, he knew his imagination couldn’t beat that of his six loves.

Over the course of the next few hours a series of orders arrived at his apartment and Yugyeom was overwhelmed by the quantity of flowers, gift baskets, and luxuriously wrapped presents, tied with silk ribbons, which arrived. The delivery men brought them in and his whole front room became laden with gifts, each one tagged with handwritten notes from each of his lovers.

He didn’t have enough time to open all of them, needing to be somewhere, but recognised that the unique wrapping paper and differently coloured ribbons meant they were from someone different. So he opened up one from each, deciding by the notes which ones were his ‘big’ gifts and he was pleased by the presents; Youngjae’s gift of leather trousers and jackets, Jinyoung’s toys (a selection of rainbow coloured butt plugs of varying sizes and shapes), Mark’s racy sets of lingerie, Jackson’s choker collar, BamBam’s gold Rolex watch, and Jaebum’s gift of a lace camisole.

Yugyeom needed to leave soon and, to show he was grateful, decided to wear some of the gifts. He enjoyed the feel of the soft lace panties brushing up against the butt plug, which was sat against his prostate, and the leather pants on top kept the toy pressed inside, though it jostled with each step and Yugyeom felt aroused and out of breath just as he got to the door to put on his jacket. He was thankful for the cold weather outside as it was an excuse to wear an oversized coat and it successfully concealed the erection that strained under leather.

BamBam and Youngjae were working so it was just Yugyeom and his four eldest lovers for lunch. He didn’t mind though and was prepared for something dangerous. When they were all in one place, Mark, Jaebum, Jackson and Jinyoung, were more mischievous than Yugyeom could ever be and he didn’t doubt lunch would be more of that, especially as it was his birthday.

They each greeted him with a smile when he arrived, slightly after the agreed time, and immediately Jackson set him with a heated gaze. Though the rest of the group’s looks seemed to darken too when Yugyeom pulled off his coat and the tent in his trousers was obvious at their eyelevel.

“It’s a good thing we got a private room,” Jinyoung laughed shortly, though it was humourless and more preoccupied with watching Yugyeom as he sat at the head of the table. The younger boy only hummed in response and drank in the scene of his lovers all clad in designer suits, Jaebum in Ray-Ban sunglasses, and Mark only in a white button up shirt, jacket placed over the back of his chair.

A chirpy waitress came to take their order and Yugyeom got a slice of red velvet cake and chocolate frappuccino which was completely childish in comparison with the orders of coffee and tea the others got.

“I’m wearing the underwear,” Yugyeom smirked, halting the previous conversations and bringing attention back to him. Mark’s eyes narrowed at his words and as he grinded against the chair, the butt plug moved against his prostate and his eyes fluttered shut, a string of breathy moans escaping his open mouth.

“And my plugs, I assume.” Jinyoung added, noticing how the youngest boy’s cheeks flushed, though any further conversation stopped, Yugyeom freezing, when the waitress came back with their orders. As soon as she left, however, Yugyeom continued shuffling, his explicit noises becoming audible.

“Eat your cake, baby,” Jaebum said and Yugyeom pouted slightly, enjoying teasing his loves, before using his finger to swipe the cream off the top of the red velvet on the plate in front of him, innocently sucking his fingertips. They watched him silently, the way his tongue licked at the cream, lips smacking loudly as the sponge entered his mouth.

“Yugyeom.” The tone was low in warning, coming from the tense boy next to him and Yugyeom looked at Mark through his eyelashes, as if daring him to strike. The other’s seemed to sense it too and, though Jinyoung just rolled his eyes and unfolded the newspaper in front of him, the other two smirked, ready for what was about to unfold.

“Lock the door for me, Jackson.” For the next twenty minutes, they were the only words Mark spoke. Yugyeom was over the table, pants and panties down by his ankles and had come once from Mark playing with the butt plug and yanking his dick. Then the toy was removed and Yugyeom had to keep his hand clutched over his mouth to stop the cries from falling from his mouth as Mark rammed him from behind.

Jackson had locked the door and kept by it, ready to shoo anyone away if they were disturbed, but also rooted to the spot, watching what unfolded in front of him. His hands were stuffed in his trousers and he made no attempt to disguise himself jerking off, eventually finishing into the silk handkerchief from his breast pocket.

Jaebum sat back in his chair and enjoyed the show. He occasionally ran a hand through Yugyeom’s hair and tried to get him to keep his eyes open but the younger boy couldn’t manage it and after the third time, Jaebum gave up. He still watched though, completely enthralled by the way Yugyeom’s hands whitened and his whole body jerked against each thrust.

Jinyoung was above it all, only looking up from his newspaper to click his tongue when the younger boy became too loud. The others didn’t know how he did it, especially as Yugyeom looked so beautiful being fucked so harshly. But he did eventually bend, folding his paper over and looking over the rim of his tea cup as Yugyeom shook through his orgasm, collapsing against the table in a breathless heap.

The door was unlocked again and the older boy’s settled back at their places, sipping their drinks and beginning conversations like nothing ever happened. Yugyeom was still floating blissfully and out of breath, bare ass in the air as they continued on as though they hadn’t all just taken part in such a dirty act. Eventually though he managed to gather himself enough that his pants and trousers were pulled up and he was back in his chair.

“Eat your cake, baby,” Jaebum repeated his order from earlier and Yugyeom looked at each of them, Mark and Jackson smirking at him, Jinyoung stuffing the butt plug into his jacket pocket, and Jaebum pushing the red velvet cake towards him. He’d expected something to happen at their lunch but he could barely believe he’d just been fucked in a café. Even though he knew Jinyoung had a stake in the chain that owned it, it still wasn’t ideal because if they were caught it could have got them in serious trouble. Still, it was quite hot and Yugyeom wouldn’t take back the mind blowing orgasms he’d just had.

Yugyeom ate his cake and drank his drink in mostly silence for the rest of the lunch, mind barely through the bliss. By the end of it, his lovers were discussing something business related, a new investment or something, the younger boy didn’t really care but he did want them to look at him.

“Daddy?” Yugyeom asked, smiling genuinely as all four heads turned and looked at him expectantly. He always liked that and would probably never get over it. “What are we doing later?”

“It’s a surprise, Gyeomie,” Jaebum spoke for the others, his natural dominant aura leaving the task of replying to him. Yugyeom tipped his head adorably in a questioning look.

“BamBam will come around to your place later to help you get ready.” Jackson elaborated and Yugyeom wondered what they had planned for him. Last year it had been a visit to a noraebang, the night began with drinks and singing but and had ended in an orgy in which everyone took turns with him. He’d liked that, having all their attention on him, and knew he’d like whatever they’d planned for him this year too.

The lunch was ended with Jinyoung having to rush off and Yugyeom keened into his touch as the older boy drew him close to kiss him goodbye. It was loving and the other’s soon followed suit, each having meetings or work to get to. He’d enjoyed this time with them and hoped they could do it again soon.

With a text on his phone with a time from BamBam, Yugyeom made his way home and spent the rest of the afternoon opening his gifts. The varying selection of material goods littered his living room and Yugyeom didn’t think he had enough space to put everything. But he managed to clear up enough before BamBam arrived.

“Happy birthday!” The older boy said immediately after he invited himself in. Yugyeom was making them dinner when he arrived and came out to meet him, kissing him fully on the lips and thanking him for his presents. BamBam just smiled, washing up to help with the meal preparation.

“What’s my surprise later?” Yugyeom asked as they ate and BamBam rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed that the younger boy had cut him off. Yugyeom hadn’t even realised he had been speaking.

“I don’t think Jackson’s punishing you right, that tongue of yours is as free as ever.”

“Hyung, please, I’ve been so good today,” Yugyeom whined, pleading with his eyes.

“Really? That’s not what I heard,” BamBam smirked and pulled out his phone, showing the pictures Jackson had snuck of Yugyeom bent over the table at the café, everyone watching him as Mark hit from behind. It was Yugyeom’s time to roll his eyes, saying that Mark had just been treating him, since it was his birthday.

BamBam just hummed and the two finished their meal, clearing the plates away before BamBam led Yugyeom to the bathroom, striping himself and then the younger boy. The two showered, wiping each other down with nimble hands that soon turned to caressing, then Yugyeom was on all fours, shower head spraying heated water over them , as BamBam fucked him slowly.

The rubdown afterwards was quick, with the older boy cursing the younger for distracting him and the two of them dried quickly. As BamBam got to work styling him, tightening a satin corset around his middle, pulling the stockings up his leg, slotting his feet into high heels, and fastening up the dark red baby doll dress (that looked more like lingerie than anything) over his back, Yugyeom became excited.

“You can do your own makeup, right Yugyeom-ah?” BamBam asked as he surveyed Yugyeom’s outfit, nodding in approval before moving to dress himself. Yugyeom nodded easily smoothening out the foundation, lengthening his eye lashes, and applying the red lipstick almost professionally.

“You look good, hyung,” Yugyeom smiled at the older boy as he was helped into a trench coat that was buttoned up and then tied around his middle. BamBam smiled at the compliment and straightened his well fitted leather jacket.

“We both look good.” Yugyeom laughed at his words and took one last look at his reflection, thinking he looked more like a hooker, something he guessed he was, than anything else. He looked good and though the others would think so too. BamBam caught sight of the clock and rushed them off to his car outside.

The drive their was long, with evening traffic causing the journey time to double and twice BamBam had to answer his phone because Jackson kept on calling, asking how far away they were. Yugyeom couldn’t contain the butterflies in his stomach and bobbed around in his seat unable to stop the mountain of questions tumbling from his mouth. However BamBam didn’t say a word, only telling him to be patient.

Then they pulled in to a parking lot, a shoddy looking place that was hidden behind even shoddier looking buildings. As Yugyeom unbuckled his belt, getting out of the car, he felt the need to ask BamBam if this was the right place but he noticed Jaebum, Jinyoung, and Jackson’s cars, gleaming under the street lamps.

“Are you ready?” BamBam asked, coming around to him and offering his arm.

“Where are we?” Yugyeom asked, taking the arm and allowing himself to be led toward a dimly lit stairwell that led down to a heavy black door of a basement.

“Just wait, like, five seconds, Yugyeom-ah.” BamBam pushed the door open and they were greeted by a heavily scented aroma. Though the smell was something Yugyeom couldn’t pinpoint, it reminded him of incense sticks and disinfectant. There was a low hum of music coming from the end of the corridor and Yugyeom briefly wondered if they were at a club but the fact there were no one around, it made him doubtful. As they walked down the short corridor, he became worried at what was behind the double swing doors at the end.

“Happy birthday!”

Yugyeom jumped in shock, clutching his chest and grasping hold of BamBam who laughed loudly at his shock, pushing him forward to the five boys waiting for him, each of them greeting him with a hug and heavy pats on the back. As he pulled away, he looked around the darkly lit room, seeing the satin covered walls, padded booths, the T shaped stage in the middle and the silver poles dotted around, he realised were they were.

How does one go about booking a strip club and paying off the establishment enough that they sent, literally everyone, home? Yugyeom didn’t know, but he finally understood those pole dancing lessons Jackson had gifted him for Christmas, it wasn’t just for him to keep in shape, it was for this, his birthday. They must have been planning it for ages.

The place was barren and the atmosphere was the same as if it was a regular night, apart from the fact there were no dancers to move with the music. So they all had to make do with the drinks Youngjae tried to mix at the bar and, even though they were less than standard, the seven of them were soon laughing, quietly buzzed.

Yugyeom was still wearing his trench coat, outfit hidden and he figured he would be putting on a show for his lovers. The nod from BamBam made him stand and the two made their way to the back rooms, the older going to sort out the lights and music whilst he prepared himself behind the stage curtain.

The alcohol quelled his nerves but Yugyeom would be lying if he said he wasn’t bricking it. The only thing that gave him much comfort were the sounds of his five loves cheering for him as BamBam announced him over the tannoy system. Armed with months of training, Yugyeom stepped out from behind the curtain, music filling his ears and the choreography he learned taking over his mind.

Soon he was thrusting his hips, stripping off his coat, twirling in his dress, and catapulting himself onto the cold, metal pole, at the end of the stage, spinning like a professional. The cheering of his name spurred him on and he made his movements dirtier, his stripping slow and teasing, and the satin corset and the tiered pantie shorts he was now only clad in, was being stuffed with bundles of bills.

As the music came to an end, Yugyeom was bent at the waist, holding onto the pole, ass toward the crowd. The cheering erupted into chanting and he became coy, blushing madly under the lights and quickly walked off stage, heals clacking against the hard wood.

“You’re so hot, baby!” Jaebum praised as Yugyeom came out from behind the stage and he accepted the shots Mark was lining up on the bar in front of him. He was dressed back in his trench coat, the baby doll forgotten but out of the corner of his eye he could see Jinyoung examining it, fascinated by the soft flimsy material. Yugyeom’s full attention was drawn to the older boy’s movements. Downing his last show, he watched the older boy brought it to his nose and the dark look on his face that resulted from the inhale spurred on Yugyeom’s next movements.

Pushing off the bar, he moved through his loves with ease and cupped Jinyoung’s cheeks, mouth devouring as he captured Jinyoung in a rough kiss. The older boy’s muffled groans were hungry and only when he felt the erection brush up on his thigh did Yugyeom realise that he was just as starving. Despite coming four times already that day, scheduled between waking up and that moment, he desperately wanted to be touched, his body ached, buzzed at the want pumping through his veins.

“Not here, Jinyoung,” He didn’t even realise his back had been pressed against the bar, nor the hands that were inside his open coat, running over his body in quick, rough movements, but as Jinyoung pulled away, the struggle of restraint was plain to see.

“I want it,” Yugyeom whined, looking at Jaebum and the look on his face, on all their faces said that they wanted it too. “Please, daddy, I’ve been such a good boy,”

“I know, baby, but home is just a few minutes away and you’ll need sleep after we’re done _spoiling_ you.” His words left no room for argument and Yugyeom groaned in discontent, not even covering up as his hand began palming his erection. But then Jinyoung had his wrist and was pulling him to his car and they were driving, almost too fast, down the street to Yugyeom’s apartment.

Yugyeom was too hungry to wait and, angling against his seatbelt, he had Jinyoung’s dick in his mouth, taking him all in and swallowing around his head. The older boy stuttered his movements, barely able to drive straight and maybe Yugyeom should have been afraid of crashing but, if anything, it made him more excited.

Jinyoung’s car pulled into his apartment complex, the others pulling in either side of them, and the older boy had to pull him back by the hair to stop Yugyeom from blowing him. He didn’t have time to complain or realise just how close he’d been to pushing Jinyoung over the edge, as his car door was opened and his seatbelt unbuckled.

Jackson’s strong arms lifted him and carried him inside. Youngjae sprinted ahead to call the elevator and it arrived as the group arrived. All eyes were on him and he moaned into the open mouth kisses he was giving the blonde, who was still carrying him.

The ride to his top floor apartment was too slow it seemed, and Jackson’s belt buckle jingled as he undid his pants and pulled himself out. Yugyeom was suddenly being rearranged, from bridal style to legs hooking around the smaller boy’s middle, arms clasped around his shoulders. The crinkling of a condom wrapper was all Yugyeom could hear before his panties were pulled aside and he was lowered down onto Jackson’s dick.

Yugyeom’s legs tightened around the older boy filling him and their moans echoed in the small space. As Jackson gripped his thighs, bouncing him, he could feel his coat being pulled up and he looked back at Mark, who wanted to see the show. He was being directed, with a strong hand, back onto the blonde boy’s mouth and he got lost in it, not realising they had reached his floor or that Jackson was walking them down the corridor to his apartment.

He yelped as they dropped down onto his bed, back hitting the softness and the springs croaked as Jackson began pounding into him harshly. A naked BamBam came to sit at his head, hands working the corset around his middle open and as Jackson gave one last thrust, the force of which had Yugyeom crying out, before he pulled away and whatever clothes Yugyeom had on were taken away by nimble hands.

By the time he was naked, the rest of the group were too and Yugyeom was positioned onto all fours at the centre of the bed, Mark underneath him and taking his dick into his mouth, and Jaebum entered him from behind. He tried to quell his howling, the feeling of Mark’s mouth and Jaebum’s thrusts overwhelming him and quickly took Mark’s dick into his mouth, trying to distract his mind from the sensations. As he did his tricks, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head down till his lips met the older boy’s hips, Mark was moaning around his dick and Yugyeom couldn’t stop the climax that suddenly took him.

His body was awash with pleasure and he couldn’t think past the feeling of lightness as he was driven through it, Jaebum still slamming into him.  As he came down, panting and flushed red, the two boys switched and suddenly Youngjae was kneeling in front of him, hand directing Yugyeom’s lips around his dick, and Jinyoung was pounding him from behind, his pace and force strong enough for him to choke down Youngjae, the boy’ dick hitting the back of his throat.

“You take cock so well, Yugyeomie,” Jackson moaned from the side and out of the corner of his eye he could see the others watching him, jerking off to the scene and he reached out for BamBam, hand clasping around the older boy’s shaft and began pumping it, yanking and flicking his wrist in a way that had BamBam’s knees buckling.

As Jinyoung kept up with his unforgiving pace, the sound of skin hitting skin echoing around the room and mixed with his muffled sobs, he felt himself unravel. Whatever restraint Yugyeom had before was now gone and he came again, BamBam seeing the signs and reached underneath to stroke him through it.

The three of them pulled away and he was set on his back, Jaebum standing over him and the older boy pushed in, not waiting for Yugyeom to come down. He angled his hips just right, lifting Yugyeom’s legs over his shoulder so his bum lifted off the bed, and his dick was hit exactly where he knew it would do the most damage.

“ _Ah! Dadddy!_ ” Yugyeom screamed suddenly, his prostate being driven into again and again and, even though he had come twice already, he was brought to the edge yet again and his whole body seized and jerked through another orgasm.

A delicious haze set over him then and he didn’t even know who it was fucking him now, all Yugyeom knew was that he needed it harder, faster and his requests were fulfilled, each thrust knocking the air from his lungs, hitting just right.

He wanted to be touched by all of them, needed it more than he needed air to breath. They seemed to understand this and they circled around him, whispering words of praise, his burning skin being ran over with their hands. As someone new settled between his legs, thrusting in with ease, the hands began kneading his muscles and all of it caused the dirtiest sounds Yugyeom had ever made to fall from his mouth. The feeling of being touched all over and the waves of pleasure from each hit of the bundle of nerves inside him, made his mind shut down as he came again, convulsing and gasping loudly.

He vaguely heard his lovers talking and suddenly he was brought down off the bed and was settled onto his knees. He took the dick aimed at his mouth and moaned around it, using his hand to pump the base whilst his tongue ran up the underside, dipping into the slit. Yugyeom worked them through to a release, drinking the come, and readily took the next dick, working his mouth just how he knew they would like it.

Yugyeom could barely keep himself upright, jaw aching, as he stroked his last lover through their orgasm. It had been a long day and he was exhausted. If Yugyeom was any older, he didn’t think his body would be able to keep up and bounce back from all the sex he had. That didn’t tonight though as he was loved for by six people and they carried him into the bathroom and took turns caring for him, washing his body, drying him off, making sure he’d washed his mouth out, and dressed him in comfortable pyjamas.

The king sized bed in his room wasn’t nearly big enough for seven grown boys but they made it work. Clad in the clothes kept in their respected drawers, they all settled in beneath the covers, each holding onto Yugyeom in some way and the youngest boy sighed contently.

He liked them best like this. All dressed down, talking about normal things and acting as though they’d all been friends their whole lives. It was partly true with two of them but others had only met through Yugyeom and the younger boy had brought them all together. It wasn’t exactly normal but who can say with complete honesty that they lived a normal life. He was living unconventionally but he wouldn’t change it for the world. It wouldn’t last forever but he didn’t dwell on the future, just glad that it was happening now.

As Yugyeom snuggled his head onto Jaebum’s chest, the sounds of his lovers breathing around lulled him to sleep.

 

 

 


End file.
